Ichigo and Rukia's Wedding
by hollow645
Summary: Will a series of twisted events bring Ichigo and Rukia together? Read to find out!


**Ichigo and Rukia's Wedding**

_**Chapter 1: The Girl Fight**_

One day Ichigo was taking a shower. When he was done he saw Rukia. "Hey Rukia! Why are you here?"Ichigo asked.

" To take a shower! Duh ,why else?" Ichigo was blushing. In his mind he thought Rukia had the biggest boobs a soul reaper ever had.

When Rukia got in the shower she warned, "No peeking Ichigo, or I will kill you!" When she got in, she was saying all these random stuff. "Oh yeah the water is so hot! Oh yeah Ichigo your shower is the best!" Ichigo was blushing so hard his body was red head to toe.

Suddenly Yoruichi came in out of nowhere and said, "Ichigo who's in the shower?"

" Rukia is." Ichigo replied.

"What!" exclaimed Yoruichi. "You know I'm way hotter then that flat chested girl!" Ichigo was about to run away when Yoruichi bumped her big boobs on Ichigo. She then took of her orange vest and swung it off. Just when she was about to kiss Ichigo, Rukia got out the shower.

"Yoruich!" shouted Rukia. "What are you doing with my love life!" Ichigo was blushing even more now.

"What did you say, Rukia?" yelled Ichigo. Rukia immediately went out of the house. Ichigo went in the bathroom and locked himself in there.

"Wait 'till I tell Urahara about this." Yoruichi mischievously said. She dashed away. Meanwhile at Urahara's shop...

"Hey Yoruichi whats the big news?" Kisuke inquired.

" A big wedding." said Yoruichi.

"For who?"

"Ichigo and Rukia dumbo!"

" Okay we will make big plans." said Urahara. "Very big plans." A few weeks later, the wedding took place. Ichigo and Rukia got these mysterious wedding invitations. Of course, they went to the wedding. For some weird reason, the crowd was cheering for them.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard his dad say, "Congratulations, you actually got a wife!" His dad bonked him on the head.

"What do you mean I have a wife?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Rukia ya idiot! Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"WHAT?" Rukia and Ichigo screamed in unison. They walked up to each other.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Sode no Shirayuki, Hakuden!" The two battled each other for a long, bloody time. Each thought the other had secretly planned the wedding; (But really, it was Urahara and Yoruichi).  
>After some time, a random soul reaper came up to them and said, "Um, I just informed Urahara and Yoruichi about this, since they were the ones that came up with this wedding, and they said to stop immediately."<p>

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Rukia screamed again in unison. They stopped battling and immediately flash stepped to Urahara's shop. Luckily, they got there in the nick of time. Urahara was about to leave for a vacation to the Bahamas.

"Urahara, what is the meaning of this?" Ichigo screamed in his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Rukia yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo continued.

"I guess you leave me no choice," Urahara calmly stated. "Awaken, Benehime."

"Run, Rukia, Urahara's going to kill us!" Ichigo and Rukia ran as fast as they could. Suddenly, Aizen came out of nowhere and stopped Rukia in the middle of her escaping. He raped her. In front of Ichigo. AND in front of Kisuke.

"Stop raping my wife!" Ichigo was infuriated. He started blushing. Why did he just say that?

"Ah, so you finally admit that Rukia should be your wife," Kisuke cleverly declared.

"What's all this about?" Aizen shouted, "Rukia's supposed be my wife! I was supposed to rape her wildly in Hueco Mundo!"

"Why you..." Rukia charged at Aizen. "I am going to avenge myself! How dare you RAPE me! Sode no Shirayuki!"

"You're attacks are strong enough to kill me? I am stronger than that old geezer Yamamoto."

"I heard that Aizen!" shouted Yamamoto. "Today is the day I kill you."

"Let's get out of here!" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and flash stepped out of the scene. They went to the mountains and saw a big explosion.

"It must be Yamamoto and Aizen fighting." Ichigo laughed. Suddenly, Aizen came out of nowhere and took off with Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed. "Oh no, not again! First Inoue, now Rukia!" It was too late to chase after Aizen. He was already long gone with Rukia in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had no idea what Aizen was up to, but he had a bad feeling about this. He quickly went to Kisuke's shop, who summoned garganta. Off he went to Hueco Mundo...

To be continued...


End file.
